With My Hands Tied
by Melissa Treglia
Summary: "A heavy silence, before his smooth sexy voice rumbled in her ear. 'No, Natalie. This is your punishment, remember'" Written for PB10. Natalie makes a costly mistake, and she and Nick work out their disagreement through bondage play. This is the most risque piece I've ever written, and I don't recommend it to people who aren't into BDSM fics and Nick at his darkest.


**With My Hands Tied**

by Melissa Treglia

There was darkness all around, with no sign of illumination of any kind. Her eyes strained for any hint of shadow or movement, but she saw nothing. She realized her hands were bound over her head; the hard metallic of the manacles scraping against both her wrists and the length of rope they were attached to when she pulled.

She then felt it: cool hands gently lifting and massaging her bare feet, then sliding up her legs. Long fingers stroked her thighs, skirting up her sides and finally cupping her breasts. Those hands began to knead, thumbs stroking pert nipples. A groan escaped her lips when a cold mouth enveloped a nipple and began to suckle. She felt the tips of sharp incisors glancing against the taut flesh. And oh God, his tongue darted around its swollen peak, sending a tremor down her spine and right into her already damp core.

"Please..." she whimpered. She heard him chuckle, muffled by her breast. Then that wonderful mouth ceased teasing her nipple, and she moaned in frustration.

A heavy silence, before his smooth sexy voice rumbled in her ear. "No, Natalie. This is your punishment, remember?"

"But..."

"No 'buts', Natalie," he told her, his voice altering to his harshest, most commanding tone. It was the same tone of voice he used to scare the crap out of perps, but it never failed to make her panties wet. She uttered another groan as she instinctively but, ineffectually, rubbed her thighs together in a vain attempt to manipulate her own arousal. "You were a very bad girl today, and you need to be punished. Is that clear?"

Her voice trembled with wont when she gave him the answer she knew he wanted to hear. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Master," she replied quickly, mentally kicking herself for not having phrased it just so in the first place. The punishment would likely be drawn out further for it. The anticipation, nonetheless, made her quiver with an intoxicating mixture of fear and excitement. She knew he would deny her until he felt the punishment was severe enough. But after the punishment was complete - ah, then and only then would he allow her release.

"On your knees," he ordered, and she felt the rope slacken enough for her to do so. Once she was kneeling on the floor, the rope slackened further, allowing to place her bound hands in her lap. God, she was wet. Out in the real world, Nick was a quiet, dignified gentleman - but here, in their playroom in his warehouse domicile, he was her stern Master. As her Master, he threw all shreds of civility and genteel speech aside, allowing his fiercer side free, and always to her great delight and benefit.

Tonight, she was being punished. She had fucked up royally, and this was the way they agreed to make amends.

"Will you fix things, Master?" she wondered aloud.

"I already have. You'll see at a later time." His tone, though never raised to her, was harsh once again. "I wouldn't have to fix things if you'd listen to me. And that's why you're being punished tonight."

"Thank you, Master," she replied softly. "For fixing things." She kept her head down. Although she couldn't see him in the dark, she knew he'd be displeased if she tried to look up in the direction she heard his voice coming from. "Do with me as you will."

He chuckled again, softly. "Good girl. Now, show me how grateful you are." There was the sound of a fly unzipping and the rustle of displaced fabric. "Put that lovely little mouth of yours around my cock." The frank command sent a shockwave through her that went straight to her loins; it was another one of those things he would never say in polite company. The fact that he'd say it to her as her Master was enough to make her want to come right then and there. But she couldn't; not without his say-so.

His hand was then behind her head, guiding her forward till her lips were pressed against flesh. When she opened her mouth to him, the thick length of him slid over her tongue. She couldn't stop the lusty moan that vibrated around his hard shaft. Her pussy was aching now from the intensity of her need. God, how she wanted him inside her!

As she began to move her mouth along his shaft, her bound hands drifted down towards her crotch. Just as she was about to place her fingers inside her arousal-swollen lips, the rope was yanked and her hands suspended away from her body. "The only reason I've loosened the rope," he hissed, his voice tight with arousal, "is for my pleasure, not yours. Understood?"

His cock still in her mouth, she managed to give an affirmative murmur. Then, at his command, she continued where she left off, this time using her hands as well as her lips on him. She began massaging his balls, running her fingers along his shaft, licking and sucking until he came in her mouth. He ordered her to swallow and, after she did, she asked him quietly, "Have I pleased you, Master?"

"Indeed you have," he replied. "But your punishment isn't over. Now rise."

She immediately got to her feet once again, and the rope was pulled tight again so her hands were back in position above her head. Then his hands were on her again, caressing and teasing so slowly she wanted to scream out her frustration.

His fingers then slid into her aching pussy, and she leaned back against his chest, thinking she'd finally get some relief from the intensity of her desire. But no - his fingers suddenly withdrew to strike the sensitive area with a hard slap that jolted her. He repeated this in no particular rhythm, banking the fires only to cruelly deny her when she least expected it. She whimpered, and she heard his soft chuckle rumble again in her ear.

After a few minutes of this, he briefly left her side. But then he returned to standing behind her, chest pressed against her back, his erection pressed against her bare backside. She heard a quiet buzzing sound and knew what it was: her vibrator, the same toy she'd let her sexual frustrations loose on before they ever started sleeping together. He was planning on using that on her, too, and her pussy grew even wetter in anticipation.

The tip of the vibrator rubbed against her clit and she let out a loud moan, her head back against his broad shoulder. He was laughing in her ear, amused by her unabashedly wanton utterances. But she didn't care; she desperately wanted - no, needed! - to get off. He used the vibrator to tease her further, until she thought she'd go insane from being denied.

Her voice was a broken whisper when she spoke again. "Please... I need..."

The vibrator clattered to the floor. The tip of his cock moved to touch the tight opening of her ass, then slowly pushed inside. She gave a gutteral grunt, which then shot up several octaves into high-pitched whimpers. "OhgodyespleaseIneed..." the words crowded out of her mouth, as she felt herself finally reaching the precipice again. Then he withdrew. The plea became a flood of "nonononono..."

He barked out a laugh this time. "I suppose I've tortured you enough." The closeness of his body left her, then she felt his fingers reaching from in front of her. Those fingers gently caressed her much-abused labia, the pad of a thumb massaging her clit. His voice became tender. "All right now, Natalie. You can come for me, sweetheart."

It took no time at all to accomplish, pent up as she was. It felt like a controlled explosion had fired of within her body. She wept as she came on his hand, her body sagging forward and her cheek connecting with his shoulder. She sighed, blissfully, as the continued caresses of his hand brought her back down to earth gently. "Thank you."

His free hand threaded through her long hair. "You're welcome."

Another sigh. "I guess this means I'm a good girl again."

"Yeah."

"Damn. I like being bad so much better."

_*Fin*_


End file.
